Finding her Romeo
by Trory4ever
Summary: *UPDATED* R/T The night of the play, Tristan never went through Bowman's dads safe, and therefore did not get sent to military school. Rory never told Dean that she was doing the play with Tristan. This is my first GG story, please r/r.
1. The Coffee Maker is What?

****

Finding her Romeo  
  
**Summary:** The night of the play, Tristan never went through Bowman's dads safe and therefore did not get sent to Military school. Rory never told Dean that she was doing the play, let alone that she was doing the play with Tristan. One more thing… Jess never came to Stars' Hallow (please don't kill me)

****

Pairing: R/T it might be R/D for the first couple of chapters but then it will be R/T, I promise.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls *_tear tear_*, but I wish that I did (don't we all?) They belong to the great people of the WB.

  
**Authors Note:** Thank you guys sooo much for all of the reviews. They made me extremely happy! I would really like some feedback as to how you would like this story to go. I know that this is just a short, fluff/filler chapter, but I felt that it was needed to get the ball rolling. I think that you guys are smart enough to figure it out, but if I have words in Italics then that is the person's thoughts. It might take me a few days to post the next chapter because I have a Biology report and an English report due soon. AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH, I hate homework! Anyway enough babbling from me, so without further ado, on with the show!

  
**Chapter 1:** The Coffee Maker is what!?

  
~ Plane coming back from Chicago ~

****

Dean's POV

__

*I can't believe that it has been two weeks since I have seen Rory. I wonder what she has been up to while I was away? She must have been really busy not to call or write to me…at all. Of course she has a good reason, this is Rory we are talking about. Man Dean you really need to calm down, I mean she loves you…doesn't she? Of course she does, she told you that she did and she said that she doesn't even like Tristan. *

~ Dean's car ~

While Dean is on his way back to Stars' Hallow he decides to call Rory. "It's busy…dam". *_Oh well, I will see her when I get back. I think that I will surprise with coffee. * _

~ Back at Stars' Hallow ~

**Rory's POV**

"Mom! The coffee maker is broken, and I need coffee…NOW!"

"Mom where are you?"

Rory walks to the stairs and sees a note. 

**__**

Rory,

I am at the Inn. Sookie called me this morning with an emergency. Something about Michel and flying mints? Oh and one more thing… I think that I might have broken the coffee maker this morning. 

"Why would you do such a thing?" Rory yelled.

**__**

Why would I do such a thing you ask, well it wasn't my fault, really. It wasn't making the coffee fast enough so I hit it… 10 times. Then the stupid thing just stopped. It had only made enough for 6 cups, and I was really thirsty… so I drank them.

"All of them, you drank all of them and you didn't even leave me any" screamed Rory

**__**

Yes I drank all of them and no I'm sorry but I did not leave you any.

"You could have gone to Luke's and left me the coffee" Rory yelled to the letter.

**__**

No I could not have gone to Luke's because I was running late. I will probably be gone all day so there is money in the kitchen. Go to Luke's and get something to eat.

**__**

~ Mom ~

Rory put down the letter and called the Inn.

--Rory/Lorelai intercut—

Michel: "Hello Independence Inn"

Rory: "Hi Michel it's Rory, is my mom there?"

Michel: "What do I look like her slave, I don't know where she is."

Background: "Give me the phone right now Michel"

Lorelai: "Hi sweets"

Rory: "Hi mom, how could you break the coffee maker on me, I really need coffee!"

Lorelai: "I told you Rory, Fred wasn't making coffee fast enough (Fred is the coffee maker if you haven't already figured it out) so I kinda hit him."

Rory cuts in: "10 times!?"

Lorelai: "Well, I thought that it started to go faster after the first 9 hits, so I decided to hit one more time because I thought that it would be better if I hit it a nice even number of times. Because who hits things 9 times, I mean that is just weird."

Rory: "MOM!"

Lorelai: "OK sorry, back to the story…so after I hit it the 10th time it just stopped and I couldn't get it to start again. And like I said before, there was only enough for 6 cups and I was really, _really_ thirsty so…"

Rory: "You drank all of them and didn't even leave any for your one and only child"

Lorelai: "Rory, I already told you, I was running so late that I couldn't go to Luke's. I had to take the coffee or I would have died! Now you wouldn't have wanted your one and only mother to die because of lack of coffee…would you? "

Rory: "Yea, yea whatever I have to go. Bye, I love you, but you better come home with 4 cups of coffee for me."

Lorelai: "4…why 4?"

Rory: "3 for my half of the ones that you drank this morning and 1 for making me wait."

Lorelai: "Fine, fine love you too, bye."

--End intercut –

"Now what an I going to do? I don't have time to go to Luke's because I have to get ready because Tristan and Paris are going to be here soon to work on the play. Maybe I can just call Paris and ask her to pick up coffee for me on her way."

Rory dials Paris' number. 

"No one's home … she must have left already." 

*_And I don't know her cell number, so I guess that only leaves one person*_

She reluctantly picks up the phone and dials.

-- Rory/Tristan intercut --

Tristan: "Hello" *_This had better be important, I was just getting ready to see Rory*_

Rory: "Hi…Tristan?"

Tristan: "Hi Rory"

Rory: "How did you know it was me?"

Tristan: "Umm…I have caller ID" (he lied) *_I would know her voice anywhere*_

Tristan: "I see that you couldn't wait to see me, so you had to call me to hear my voice, huh Mary?"

Rory: "First of all, the name is Rory and second I was wondering if you could stop at Luke's on your way here and pick me up some coffee because my mom broke the coffee maker this morning. I haven't had any yet and Paris already left and I don't know her cell phone number"

Tristan: "Rory, Rory calm down. I will get you coffee."

Rory: "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Tristan: "Don't mention it"

*_What no smart-ass remark…wait…was he actually being nice to me? *_

Rory: "OK…umm thanks, see you soon"

Tristan: "Bye Mary"

-- End intercut --

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan arrives at Luke's and orders 2 large coffees. (Both for Rory of course!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean finally arrives at Stars' Hallow. When he pulled up to Luke's he saw a brand new shinny red Ferrari. *_Whose car is that? *_

He goes inside to get coffee for Rory. *_She is going to love this* _As he is walking in he sees a tall blond walking out. *_No that couldn't be who I think it is…could it? *_

TBC

****

AN- that's it for the first chapter. Hate it? Love it? Let me know because I really am my own worst critic. Do you want me to put previews for the next chapter and/or recaps for the old ones? Well until next time.

~ Michelle ~

****


	2. More Fights and Sleepless Nights

****

Finding her Romeo  
  
**Summary:** The night of the play, Tristan never went through Bowman's dads safe and therefore did not get sent to Military school. Rory never told Dean that she was doing the play, let alone that she was doing the play with Tristan. One more thing… Jess never came to Stars' Hallow (please don't kill me)

****

Pairing: R/T it might be R/D for the first couple of chapters but then it will be R/T, I promise.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls *_tear tear_*, but I wish that I did (don't we all?) They belong to the great people of the WB.

  
**Authors Note:** Thank you guys sooo much for all of the reviews. I am sorry for the long wait in between chapters, but as I said before, I had many reports to do (and I just got another one!) The work of a high schooler is never ending. I had many people tell me that they did or that they did not want recaps/previews, so the only solution that I could think of was to put both up and if you don't want to read them then just skip over them. If anyone is confused about when something takes place or the setting of the story, please read the first authors note. If you are still confused about something then feel free to email me and I will do my best to clarify it for you. (Chelle2006@aol.com) Anyway enough babbling from me, so without further ado, on with the show!

  
**Chapter 2:** More Fights and Sleepless Nights

~ Luke's ~

*_Tristan, is that Tristan* _Dean thought *_Well, only one way to find out what he is up to*_

Just as Dean was about to follow Tristan his cell phone rang.

-Dean/Nancy intercut- 

Dean: "Hello"

Nancy: "Hi Dean, oh how I have missed you. Where are you? Are you home yet?"

Dean: "Hi mom, yes I have missed you too, I am at Luke's then I was going to see Rory"

Nancy: "I have not seen you for two weeks, you are going to come home…now. You can go see Rory after."

Dean: "Oh…ok mom, see you at home."

-End intercut-

Dean, having forgotten all about Tristan, went home. He was upset about not being able to see Rory. 

~ The Crap Shack ~

The doorbell rang at 12:00 on the dot. *_Oh that must be Paris, leave it to her to be exactly on time* _Rory thought

"Hi Paris" 

"Hi Rory. What wrong, you don't look too good? Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine, I just haven't had any coffee this morning because my mom broke the coffee maker"

"Oh if that's all…"

"That's all? That's all! You say it like it's not a big deal"

"Fine, fine I'm sorry, but its just coffee, right?"

"Just coffee!? Just coffee!!! It is **_not_** just coffee. Coffee is…coffee is a way of life, coffee is what keeps me alive, what keeps me going! Coffee is in no way, shape, or form 'just coffee'." Rory screamed

Paris raised her hands in surrender and backed away "Ok, ok I get it. Its not just coffee"

"Ok then, now that we have that cleared up" Rory said "Where is Tristan, he should be her already."

"Wait a minute…you actually want Tristan to be here?" Paris asked

"Yes…no…well yes, but just because he comes bearing gifts. I called him and made him get me coffee on his way over."

"Oh" Paris said

Just then the doorbell rang. *_Yay Tristan is finally here…wait why do I want Tristan to be here…it must be because he has my coffee…yes that's it, isn't it* _

"I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it!" screamed Rory. She ran to the door and threw it open.

"Well, well, well couldn't wait to see me huh Mary. I always knew that you loved me." Tristan said *_Yeah right…I wish*_

"Could you please check your ego at the door because I don't think that the house is big enough for it. Now where is the coffee…don't tell me that you forgot to get it. I won't let you in the house if you didn't get the coffee"

"Yea that would probably be a good thing, she gets pretty crazy without coffee…trust me." Paris said

"Don't worry, don't worry. I got it, it's just in the car."

"Oh good, then go and get it. Come on…go…chop chop." Rory yelled

Rory watched him go up to a brand new red Ferrari and bring out 2 large cups of coffee. Her face broke into a huge smile.

__

* I just love it when she smiles. God she is sooo beautiful. I love it even more when it is me that makes her smile. I wish that I could be the one that could make her smile all the time. She should be with me, not bagboy*

Tristan snaps back to reality when he notices that Rory is hugging him. 

"Thank you, you are a god and not just any god, but the sacred god of coffee."

"I knew that you would come to your senses soon enough and realize what I truly am…a god."

Rory finally notices what an awkward position they were in, so she grabbed the coffee and started drinking them (backing away from Tristan in the process)

*_Great job DuGrey, now you have scared her. You and your stupid ego*_

"Why don't you come in, I'm sure that Paris wants to get right to work"

"Ok …sure"

They turn to walk inside and Rory sees a **_very_** angry Dean getting out of his car.

"I can't believe this, I really can't believe this" Dean screamed

"Tristan, why don't you go in the house." Rory said and the way she said it, he knew it was best just to listen to her.

"Dean, I didn't know that you were coming home today?"

"I bet you didn't, but you would have if you called or wrote to me…at all!"

"I was really busy…"

"Yeah, yeah. Rory how could you do this to me…and with the accountant of all people?"

"Tristan and I… no, no. Dean I would never. Tristan and Paris are just over because we are doing a play for school, you have to believe me. Dean, I love you!" *_Wait…do I really love him, I mean he doesn't even trust me and we have had soo many fights lately. What am I saying, of course I love him…I think? * 'Yeah sure you love him but are you **in** love with him?' _ The voice in her head asked her.

Back inside the house Tristan winces when he hears Rory say that she loves bagboy.

Dean gets into his car and drives away. Rory comes in the house crying.

"Now that that's over, can we please get started on the play?" Paris asks

Rory and Tristan look at her dumbfounded. Rory runs into her bedroom crying.

"We are going to have to reschedule to study session another time Paris." Tristan says

"Fine, then we should go." Paris says

"You go ahead, I am going to make sure that Rory is all right."

Tristan walks to Rory's door and softly knocks.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tristan"

"Oh, ok you can come in"

"How are you doing? Dean was a jerk, he should have trusted you"

"I really messed up this time, I really hurt him."

"Rory, how can you say that? You did nothing wrong, if anyone is at fault here…it is Dean! He should trust his own girlfriend, especially after you told him that nothing happened."

"He is going to want to break up with me."

"No he's not, he will be back." *_He'd be a fool not to come back* _

"Thanks Tristan, you really helped make me feel better."

"Good, now lets get you to Luke's so you can get some food and coffee. You dropped your other one before you got to finish it."

"Ok, that would be nice."

~ Luke's ~

Once at Luke's Tristan finally gets Rory feeling better.

"Luke, can I have another coffee, please?"

"Sure Rory, but only because you are upset. As soon as you are feeling better than it's no more coffee for you, understand?"

"Oh…well then I don't think that I will be feeling better any time soon." Rory said to Tristan.

Just then Dean walks in.

"I don't believe this! Rory, this is twice in one day now!"

"Dean, wait!"

"No Rory…I don't want to hear it."

Dean leaves and Rory runs after him, leaving a crushed Tristan sitting in the booth. Luke walks over.

"The Gilmore's are special…they will make you deliriously happy one minute and grief stricken the next." 

Tristan looks up and says

"Lorelai"

Luke nods

~ Rory/Dean ~

"Dean, wait up!"

"No Rory, I said no"

"But we need to talk"

"Well I don't want to talk right now, so we will have to do it later when I calm down some."

*_Yeah right…he is always like this; overprotective, jealous, and temperamental…not to mention dumb! Why am I thinking this? He is your boyfriend and you love him, remember. Why do I have to keep reminding myself that I love him? *_

Rory runs home, crying. She finally cries herself to sleep. While she is sleeping she dreams about Tristan.

~ DuGrey Mansion ~

Tristan was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. 

"Why can't I stop thinking about her" *_Because your in love with her, that's why. *_

He couldn't fight it anymore, he was in love with Rory Gilmore, and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to fight it. There was only one more thing left to do…make her realize that she liked him too. No matter how hard he tried to fall asleep, he couldn't because thoughts of Rory filled his head. This was nothing new to him though, this had been happening for a long time now.

"Well, one thing is for sure, this is going to be another long, sleepless night." sighed Tristan

TBC

****

AN – Well that's it for the second chapter. So what did you think of it, great? Horrible? Somewhere in between? Let me know because, as I said before, I am my own worst critic. I want to thank CoffeeAddict4life for all of her help on this chapter. Without her it wouldn't have been posted nearly as quickly. I would also like to thank Babyblugoddess7389 and all of the other people who encouraged me to write this story; I couldn't have done it without you. You guys are great. Well until next time…

~ Michelle ~


	3. All Things must come to an end & nows th...

****

Finding her Romeo  


  
**Summary:** The night of the play, Tristan never went through Bowman's dads safe and therefore did not get sent to Military school. Rory never told Dean that she was doing the play, let alone that she was doing the play with Tristan. One more thing… Jess never came to Stars' Hallow (please don't kill me)

****

Pairing R/T it might be R/D for the first couple of chapters but then it will be R/T, I promise.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, I asked for them for Christmas but sadly I didn't receive them *_tear tear_*, but I wish that I did (don't we all?) They belong to the great people of the WB. 

  
**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long break in between chapters, but I have one word for you…school. More specifically…exams, but now that they are over and done with (YAY!) I will try to get a new chapter up every couple of days or so. I know that the title of this chapter is kinda strange but it made sense to me when I wrote it. It is about something ending (duh) but that's all I am gonna tell you, ok may be I can give you a little hint…It is about two people. You will know what I am talking about once you read the chapter. I have to warn you though…some parts of this chapter are kinda cheesy, but hey that was the kind of mood I was in when I wrote the chapter so you will just have to bear with it. (It won't be that bad lol) Ok I will stop my babbling now, because I and sure that you are getting sick and tired of it. 

****

Thank you's:

è Babyblugoddess7389- Thank you soo much for bugging me about writing my story faster, although sometimes it made me want to hurt you. (J/K J/K) LOL

è CoffeeAddict4life- I can not thank you enough for all of your help on this story. You are wonderful.

è Thanks to all of the other reviewers, I am to lazy to sign on right now and find out who you are…but you really make my day when you review

****

Recap: Tristan and Paris are over Rory's house when Dean comes home and he blows up at Rory. Tristan comforts her and takes her to Luke's. While at Luke's Dean finds them together and storms out. Rory chases him (leaving Tristan) and he won't talk to her. She runs home crying.

  
**Chapter 3:** All things must come to an end, & now is the time

~ Stars' Hallow ~

**Lorelai POV**

__

*I ran into Tristan on my way home and he told me everything that had happened that day. When he came to the part where Rory had ran after Dean and left him in the diner, I saw it in his eyes…the hurt. I knew that he was trying to hide the hurt that he felt, but I saw it. He loved Rory, I could see that too. It was real love, not the 'hey you're my girlfriend I love you' kind that Dean felt, no not that, the real I want to spend the rest of my life with you kind. But of course Rory being…well Rory she didn't see it. Getting back to Dean, I like him, I mean he is a good kid. But I can tell that Rory doesn't like him anymore. She thought that she did but she didn't. I never really thought that Dean was the best thing for Rory anyway…in the beginning yes, he was great…but lately they have been fighting all the time and he doesn't even trust her. Oh and lets not forget his jealousy. *

Lorelai gets home and all the lights are off in the house. She walks to the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. She then walks into Rory's room and sees Rory sleeping. Lorelai bends down and kisses her on the forehead. Only then does she notice Rory's tear streaked face. _* Awww she cried herself to sleep. I will let her sleep now, but first thing in the morning I am going to find out what's wrong. *_ Lorelai walks out of Rory's room and pours herself some coffee. Just as she is about to take the first sip the phone rings and she gets startled and spills the coffee all over herself.

"Stupid phone! This shirt is ruined…oh well it was Rory's anyway, but what is really bad is that I wasted a perfectly good cup of coffee, and now I can't find the phone. I have to go wash this shirt, I will just let the machine get it." 

Answering machine: "hi you've reached coffee-holics-anonymous…we can't get to the phone right now because we are out somewhere, probably getting coffee, so if you leave your name, number, and problem we MIGHT get back to you IF you bring us coffee. What did you think it was going to be free, we are not a charity you know?

MOM! Ok fine…leave a message after the beep, there are you happy that's so boring. Mom what else. Fine you don't have to bring us coffee, but you can if you want to." BEEP

(AN: Thank you to Julz for helping me write this, it was a lot of fun. hehe)

"Hi Rory, this is Paris…we have to get to work on our project, Tristan and I are coming over tomorrow at 1:00. There is no getting out of it either because we have to work and your house is the only place we can do it. Oh and Tristan wanted me to tell you that he would bring the coffee. See you then, bye"

*_Great just what Rory needs right now…Paris* _thought Lorelai

~ The next morning ~

"Morning sunshine"

"Coffee!"

"Here you go" Lorelai hands Rory a cup of coffee

"Thank you!"

"So Rory what happened yesterday? I ran into Tristan on my way home and he filled me in up until the diner. What happened after that?"

"Well after Dean ran out, I ran after him. I told him that I wanted to talk and he said that he couldn't talk to me right now and that I would have to wait till he calms down. Then I came home and cried myself to sleep."

"Oh Rory"

"It was my fault, how could I do this to him?"

"Your fault!? Please tell me how any of this is your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. Dean was the one that didn't trust you and jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"I know but I still feel bad."

"You shouldn't…you are allowed to hang out with Tristan."

"Yea, but…wait! Tristan! I left Tristan in the diner all alone!"

"Yes you did, but you can apologize to him today."

"Today? Why today?" 

"Oh that's right, you didn't hear the message, Paris called and she said that her and Tristan are coming over here today to work on the project. She also said that they had to come here because there was no where else to go. They will be here at 1:00 and Tristan is bringing coffee."

Rory's eyes lit up. Lorelai thought *_hmm, I wonder if her eyes lit up because I mentioned Tristan or because of coffee? *_

__

*Why am I so happy…because Tristan is coming or because I will be getting coffee, or maybe it is because Tristan thought enough to get me coffee. I don't know. ARGH! Why is this so complicated, I shouldn't be happy when I think about Tristan, I mean I hate him…don't I?

'No you don't and you always knew that you didn't hate him.' Shut up you stupid voice, no one asked you. 

'You're just mad because you know I'm right. You don't hate Tristan.' Fine well maybe hate was too strong a word, I mean I don't really hate anyone, not even Paris. But I don't like Tristan.

'Yea you just keep telling yourself that' *

"ARGH!!!"

"Rory are you ok?"

"Oh umm, yes I just need some coffee."

"Ok, so Rory what are you going to do about Dean?"

"I am going to talk to him and tell him that nothing happened"

"Ok but Rory if he is not understanding, I think you should end it with him. He should be able to trust you even if you don't tell him what happened."

"I know mom but he will understand." *_I hope *_

"Well I have to get ready because Tristan and Paris will be here soon." Rory said

~ 1:00– Crap Shack ~

The doorbell rings and Lorelai answers it.

"Come on in. Rory, Paris is here."

"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore"

*_AHH! She called me Mrs. what a rotten, rotten child. Come on Lorelai, let it slide, you don't want her to get mad at Rory because you blew up at her. *_

"It was very kind of you to let us practice here again Mrs. Gilmore" Paris said in an overly fake cheerful voice

__

*Bite your tongue, let it go. You can do it…does she really think that I look like a Mrs.? *

Meanwhile Rory was in her room where she could hear everything that was being said. She thought *_Oh man, this must be really hard on mom, she just hates to be called Mrs. She is trying so hard to be nice and not flip out on her. I better go in there and save her…or I could let her sweat for a little while longer. Yea that's what I'll do, payback for breaking the coffee maker. *_

"You have a beautiful house Mrs. Gilmore"

*_OMG! This kid is such a suck up. I mean doesn't she know that I can tell that she is being fake? Where is Rory? She knows that Paris is here, why has she not come in to save me? Ooooh that rotten little mini me, she must be paying me back for breaking the coffee maker, grrrr I have taught her too well. *_

*Ok, I think that she has suffered enough, time to go save her. *

"Hi Paris"

"Hi Rory"

"Well, I am off to the Inn, so behave and call Babette if you need anything. Oh and by the way mini me, I have taught you well, I am very proud" smiled Lorelai

*_I knew she would figure out what I was doing, she is the best at it after all. *_

"Bye mom" smiled Rory (AN: see I told you it would be cheesy, but the worst is over. lol) 

"What was she talking about, 'I have taught you well'?"

"Oh nothing" Rory said

The doorbell rings and Rory goes to answer it

"Hi Tristan, come on lets get to work."

"Hi Mary, but before we work could we have a little break for…"

Before he could finish Rory interrupted him. "You have not even been here two minutes and you already want a break!? No we need to get right to work on the play"

"Now, now Mary, I know that this is hard for you. You must be dying to jump right into the kissing scene with me"

At this Rory rolled her eyes and started to say a comeback but Tristan cut her off.

"But what I was going to say before you interrupted me was, before we get to work can we have a little break for coffee."

"And I said no breaks because we have to get to wor…did you say coffee. Well I guess one little break wouldn't hurt. What's five minutes, right?"

"That's what I thought, Mary"

"Ok cut the chit chat, where's my coffee?"

"Come on Mary is that the way to speak to the god of coffee?"

"Shut up and wipe that smirk off your face, we need to find a way to deflate that ego of yours before you come in the house."

"Keep this up and I might just decide to drink all of your coffee myself."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would"

"Evil, that's what you are…evil. Fine, what do you want?"

"All that I want is…for you to be nice"

"Fine, done, now give me my coffee"

"First of all, I was not done, and second that did not sound very nice"

"I'm sorry, can I please have my coffee. What else were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that in order to get your coffee you have to promise not to run away at all today"

"About that…I am really sorry Tristan, I didn't mean to leave you there all alone"

"Rory it's fine, I was just kidding"

"I know but I am still sorry"

*_Wow he called me Rory again. Twice in one week, that must be a record! We are also having what seems to be a nice moment. Things are really looking up; maybe we can try to be friends after all. *_

"Hey Rory, I was wondering since we are doing the play together, could we try to be friends, it would make things a lot easier on all of us"

*_Wow he read my mind * _ "Ok Tristan, I will give it a try…friends" Rory said sticking out her hand

Tristan shook her hand and said "Friends"

"Well ok then friend, may I please have my coffee now?" Rory said trying to ignore the electricity that shot through her hand the moment it touched tristans. The electricity that was still running through both of their bodies.

"Sure, it's in my car, I'll go get it" 

He came back with two cups. Rory grabbed both of them and drank them in a matter of seconds

"Thank you" Rory said

"No problem" Tristan replied

Just then Paris came out of the house and shouted "Sorry to interrupt the party out here, but I was under the impression that we were here to work on the play…inside…with me!"

"Ok, calm down Paris, we are coming inside right now" Tristan said

"Yeah, I just came outside to get my coffee" Rory added

~ 3 hours later ~

"Ok this is coming together, lets go through it one more time" Paris said

"Come on Paris, we have done it dozens of times already. We have it down cold" Rory said

"Yea we have everything down cold, except the kiss, we haven't even practiced that yet" Tristan said

"Tristan, I don't think that you will have any problems at all with the kiss. I just wanted to concentrate on the more important aspects of the scene." Paris stated

"I know that the three of us have our parts down cold, but what about the others?" Rory asked

"I have personally made sure that they know their parts as well. The only reason that we could not get together all at once was because all of our schedules conflicted. Well I guess that there is nothing else that we can do." Paris said

They all got up to leave. Tristan was about to make a remark to Rory about privately practicing the kissing scene so they would not make any mistakes, but thought better of it *_You don't want to go and ruin the fragile friendship that you have going with Rory, do you? *_

Right after Paris and Tristan's cars pulled away from Rory's house, Dean pulled up

"Who was that Rory?"

"Hi Dean, that was Paris and Tristan, but before you say anything, they were just here to practice the play."

"Rory how could you do this?"

"How could I do what Dean…work on a project for school? You're right, I don't know what I was thinking. Oh wait…maybe I was thinking that I wanted to get an A. Crazy me!" Rory screamed

"That's not what I mean Rory. What I mean is how could you do this with him?"

"Dean I told you nothing happened between Tristan and I. The teacher put him in my group and there was nothing that I could do about it"

"Well, I don't want you to see him anymore…even for the project!"

"Well then, what would you like me to do, get an F"

"If that's what it takes" Dean said

"I can't believe this, why don't you trust me? Tristan and I are just friends"

*_Friends, I thought that she said she hated him? *_

"I do trust you Rory, it's him that I don't trust…and since when are you two friends, I thought that you said you hated him?" Dean said angry and confused (AN: When isn't he angry and I know that he is almost always confused…sorry but he doesn't seem too bright)

"We decided that it would be easier on both of us, since we were doing the project together, if we became friends"

"Well now that you are not doing the project with him anymore you can go back to hating him"

"Well good thing that it's not your choice, it's mine and I am still doing the project with him"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Rory, I am your boyfriend and I am telling you that you are not"

"Well Dean if that's how you feel, maybe you shouldn't be my boyfriend anymore" Rory said walking away (AN: YAY! this was my favorite part of the chapter. Sorry to you dean fans out there…but this is a trory after all)

TBC

****

AN –And that's the end of chapter 3. So what did you think? Let me know. I live on feedback, without it I will parish. Ok so maybe I am exaggerating…but just a little. Did you get what the title was about by now? I sure hope so! I will try to get chapter 4 up relatively quickly but I am starting two new stories and I am going to post Authors notes for them very shortly. The new stories are going to be titled **Escaping her Problems or Creating more?** and **Just Another year at Chilton…Right? **They are both going to be Trories so keep an eye out for them. As always please email me with any ideas for the story or anything.

Email- _chelle2006@aol.com_

IM- chelle2006

****

Preview: Chapter 4 The Play – This chapter is going to be about (drum roll please)…the play! (I know big shocker there LOL)

~Michelle~


End file.
